Poke Basket
by Ameya Tsukaki
Summary: This is a story about  both Pokemon and Fruits basket combined together :
1. Chapter 1

Ameya: this is a cross between Pokémon and Fruits Basket, so enjoy! :D  
>Takashi: Let's get on with it!<p>

Ameya: I do not own Pokémon nor Fruits basket

#####################################################################################

Beep beep "H-huh? What time is it?" A young girl that appeared to be around the age of seventeen looked at her alarm clock and instantly flew out of bed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so late!" She stumbled to her door and looked down at an angry man,

"I am so sorry Vincent! I totally lost track of time!" She bowed and ran by his side and grabbed his arm, "Shall we get going?"

"Saber, you know today was suppose to be a special day, it's our day to get our first Pokémon!" He sighed and brushed her long white-ish grayish hair that was tied up at the sides in ponytails at the side of her head.

"Let's get going!" She quickly ran outside into the cool brisk air and ran into a tree, "Owww…"

"Come on, don't get to excited now,sheesh…" The young man said while grabbing her off the tree and holding her hand while darting toward the Pokémon laboratory, they ran as quickly as they could through the dark forest and looked up at the hill ahead of them

"We must climb that if we are to get our Pokémon!"

"Huff huff…. O-Okay…" The white haired girl fell to her knees and fell over, "I can't go another step I'm so hungry.." She whined and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading for him to take a break.

"No, we have to get our Pokémon first then we can eat" Vincent brushed the red hair out of his face and adjusted his black tie.

When they finally made the trip to the Pokémon laboratory, the professor seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Hello young trainers, would you like your Pokémon?" He asked with a grin on his tanned face.  
>"All we have left are Eevee, here are your Pokeballs." He handed them the two Pokémon and patted them on the head, "You take good care of them, they are special."<p>

Saber squealed in excitement as she held in her very hands a Pokeball with her favorite Pokémon inside of it, she quickly ran outside and released it from it's ball and watched as the little fox sat on the ground innocently, "Veee?" It squeaked and stared at it's new trainer.

"Aww you're so cute!" She yelled and hugged it, but to her surprise, it transformed…. It transformed into a naked man with long brown hair.

"Holy hell! What the heck?" Saber passed out as she quickly looked away.

"Hey. Hey now, don't be so surprised," Her "Eevee" Said to her as he helped her up and covered his private parts, "I am a male, so if you hug me, I will transform, we can't help it… It's sadly the curse of the Pokémon…" He sighed and patted her on the head, "Don't be so afraid."

"Afraid….Afraid? Who's afraid? I just have a hot naked man sitting in front of me and he once was my eevee, no big deal…" Who was she to judge? She knew these Eevee were special, but that's not quite what she had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well,we have not found a way to break this curse as of yet, sadly..."  
>The Human Eevee slumped and sat very close to Saber and snuggled up to her,<br>"Eep!" Saber exclaimed and scooted back while blushing, "W-what are you doing?"  
>She stammered and accidently put her hand on his crotch then flew to her feet and turned away.<p>"Hey, I kinda liked that, master." The Eevee smiled and arose slowly to his feet and was now erect.<br>He was pretty big for his size and Saber just stared at the ground and shook her head,  
>trying to avoid staring at his penis and sexy abs.<br>"U-ummmm.." She brushed her hair out of her face, "How long till you transform back?"

"Till I am no longer turned on," A devious smile spread across the Eevee's face, "You could help that."

"U-uhh!" Saber blushed an even deeper red and fell backwards, trying to avoid staring.

"Or I could finish myself off..." His ears fell limp ontop of his head and he turned away in shame.

"Anyways!" Vincent brushed off his shoulders and glared at the two, "Stop fooling around and let's get going!"  
>The Eevee stuffled his feet and grew closer to Saber, then pressed his body against hers.<br>"Yes, Master... Shall we go?"

"E-Eevee! Go put some clothes on or something...Please."

"Saber, command him! Don't go asking him to follow orders, demand he follows your orders!"

Saber shook her head and looked up at her pet with a look of determination and pointed at him,  
>"Eevee! Put some clothes on...umm...now!" She then blushed again,noticing he was fully naked and hot.<p>

"Master, I will obey, but where do I get clothes?" he questioned and held his hand to her chin.  
>"Besides, I kinda like being this way." he chuckled wickedly and licked her face.<p>

Vincent sighed loudly and held the pokeball in his hands and motioned for Saber to do the same,  
>"Ahem..." the Eevee smirked, "I can't be a human and get into a pokeball, now, can I?"<br>Saber averted her eyes then closed them and pulled out her pokeball, calling him back inside.  
>But to her disappointment, nothing happened and Vincent slapped her head in a teasing way.<p>

"Idiot! You have to get him to transform back first!" Vincent sighed and sat on the grass fiddling with the pokeball in his hand.  
>"Go on and play with him, if you must."<p>

"Play? Like tag?" Saber asked confused and held a finger to her lips and spaced out.

"No! Like..." He called her attention toward him and made a motion with his hands.

"Huh?" Saber stared at him with an awkward expression and looked back at her Eevee, whom was doing a very seductive pose.

"Saber... Didn't you ever...You know...Play with a guy?" Vincent rolled over on the grass and held a hand to his face.

"Umm,yesh! I did coloring books as a kid, and played tag and hide and seek with you!" She smiled and randomly grabbed a coloring book out of her backpack and gave it to the Eevee, who stared at her in disgust.

"Saber... You are so naiive." He facepalmed and grabbed the coloring book and threw it away.

"H-hey! I was trying to play with him.. .To change him back!"

Vincent couldn't believe how naiive she was, they both attended the same school and grew up together.  
>Yet Vincent was much more perverted and educated. Saber seemed over the top innocent.<br>He wasn't sure how to corrupt her or if he should, so he remained silent.

The Eevee smiled and tackled Saber, taking her to the ground, he was now on top of her and licking her face while his bushy tail was wagging.  
>She was ratehr stunned by this and blushed while trying to push him off, but in the process, she accidently grabbed his penis, casuing him to let out a loud addible moan.<p>

"Eeep! I'm so sorry!" She threw her hand back and turned her face away.

"Do...Do that again Master, that felt good!" The Eevee pleaded and curled up next to her and brushed her hand with his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"U-uhh..." Saber hid her hands and buried her head in the grass, staring at Vincent and pleaded for help.

"Hey, he's horny, you should help him." Vincent said bluntly and shrugged.

"Horny?..." Saber stared at her pet and pet him on the head, "Oh! he just wants attention!" She smiled as he grinded up against her.  
>"W-what are you doing?" She squirmed under his weight and looked away, feeling the bulge on her tummy.<br>"Aack!" She flinched and tried to crawl away from him.

"Hey now, I never felt this good...But, I know what could make it feel even better" He winked and grabbed her hand and put it on his warm erect crotch.  
>He made a motion with her soft hands that made him arch his back and moan audibly, this made Saber feel very awkward.<p>

"Eevee! Stop! Please... Give back my-" She was cut off by him humming and grunting, she couldn't read his expression,  
>it looked like he was in pain but he was moaning. So she didn't quite grasp what was going on,<br>did this feel good? Did this hurt?  
>Why was he making such faces and noises?<p>

"Ohh...M-master...I'll teach YOU something new" He grasp her hand harder and controlled the movement.  
>She wanted to close her eyes but something about this new experience, was very weird, but new.<br>She kept gazing at his crotch, then his abs, then his face.  
>"U-umm..."<p>

He was now practically howling in pleasure and reaching climax quicker and quicker while wagging his bushy tail.  
>"What are..." Saber stared at him in confusion and then looked away, unsure of what to do or think in this situation.<p>

Vincent turned toward her and shrugged, "Just let him do what he's doing, he's about to change back"

"Really? Why is he going to change back? I thought you said I had to play with him." She looked at him with a questioned face and then felt her Eevee's penis pulse, which freaked her out. She didn't understand.  
>"I don't get it!" She struggled to get freed, but her pet was determined to finish.<p>

"This may get messy..." Vincent remarked and smirked a little, almost laughing.

"Why?" And as she looked at her Eevee he suddenly stopped for a second then sped up twice as fast,  
>mmoaning loudly in the process.<br>Suddenly, she was showered in a stream of warm white stuff.

"W-what is this?" Saber then threw him off her and cleaned off herself off.  
>The human Eevee smiled and tilted his head, "thank you Master..."<br>He then transformed back into a cute little Eevee and jumped on her shoulder.

"What happened? Vincent? What is this stuff on me?" She cried out and desperately tried cleaning herself off.  
>"Did he vomit? it smells bad..."<p>

Vincent shook his head, "I'll explain one day, I am surprised you never saw this before. Especially since you've known me for years."

"veeee!" The innocent little Eevee stared at her cutely and fell asleep.

"He's so cute like this... and so hot as a human!" Saber smiled and picked up her little pet and returned him to the pokeball.

"Well, Saber, you ready to get going?" Vincent held out his hand for her and she nodded, "yes! To our Pokemon Journey!"  
>She exclaimed joyfully and they ran off into the distance.<br>Toward their destination 


End file.
